


A Modest Proposal

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's not his fault everything keeps getting screwed up, Look Percy is trying to propose, Romance, Why is Annabeth laughing at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: It's been ten years since he met Annabeth. Now, Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, is ready to take his next biggest step in life: proposing to Annabeth. If only it were that simple...Or, in which Percy tries to propose but ends up getting proposed to.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 5th, 2013.

Percy sighed in content as he watched the gentle murmur of the waves rush over the sand. It appeared as though his father was in a good mood today. The fiery red orb, which he came to call Apollo, was setting quickly as dusk began to fall rapidly.

The chill air was beginning to set in as the breeze carried a spray of mist. He glanced anxiously at his watch, checking the time. It was 8:13 PM. Annabeth had promised to meet him at the beach at exactly 8:15 after she finished instructing the new campers in their basic training.

She had left with a peck on his cheek. That had been an hour ago, but now, as the time grew nearer, Percy found himself fidgeting with the small box in his hand, turning it over perpetually.

An ominous quiet came over the sea as the waves stopped beating against the beach. It was as though his father was setting the perfect backdrop. Percy stood up to stretch in his legs. In the process, he drew in his black windbreaker closer to him as the chill air brushed against his arms. He shivered as the air still managed to affect him. The son of Poseidon wasn't sure whether it was the weather, or could it have been the nerves?

He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just Annabeth after all; they had only known each other for ten years. Just ten years. He continued to stare intently at the watch on his hand as it began ticking incessantly, counting the seconds till she arrived. _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_

Percy scowled in disappointment when Annabeth didn't appear in front of him. It was as though he expected her to materialize in front of him right when the clock struck 8:15. The sound of crow crowing in the distance accentuated his sudden loneliness.

Percy knew he was being hasty, rash even. Annabeth wasn't even really late. Not yet at least. He brought his knees closer together, his arms wrapped around them to conserve his body heat. He rested his head on his knees.

The petulant wind blew his hair into his face, causing him to only further scowl in bitter irritation. Not only was it freezing, the blustery wind only added to his problems. The calm that had set over the sea was starting to pick up again, as though it too were disappointed that Annabeth hadn't arrived yet.

The gentle rolling waves picked up in momentum until they were soon roaring overhead. Just great, Percy thought to himself. Just what he needed to better his day. He glanced at his watch once more, the time now reading 8:18. Percy glumly thought to himself, _8:18, the day I was born_.

The sight of the setting sun right above the water gave it an appearance of being swallowed by the roaring waves as they fought with one another to claim the pinkish, golden globe in the sky.

In dull disappointment, Percy picked up a fistful of sand, allowing it to slip through the fissures in between his fingers. He counted each grain as it slowly fell back to the ground: _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…_ He stopped counting once he reached the 100 mark, realizing the effort was getting him nowhere.

Lying down on the ground, Percy closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over his sight. He kept one arm under his head while the other was placed carelessly on the side. His senses deepened as he could hear the pounding sound of the waves with such clarity, as though the waves were right above him.

As deafening as the waves were, they had a calming effect, soothing his nerves. The sea was there to compose his son, the sound almost having a lullaby-like effect on him. Percy found himself dozing off a little, only to be disturbed by the sudden movement to his left.

He felt someone move his other arm closer to his head, placing her own head on it. The soft, luscious blond curls almost caressing the nook of his neck as she snuggled in closer. "Sorry, I'm late," she whispered. "Forgive me?"

Percy turned his head ninety degrees so that he was face to face with her, still lying on the sand. The smell of her lemon scented shampoo was intoxicating as he became aware of how close she was to him, "A daughter of Athena, late?"

She gave him a weak smile, watching as he grabbed a hold of a loose curl of her blond hair. He began playing with it wordlessly, wrapping it around his pointer finger. He had propped his head with his right arm as he looked down on her. "Why did you call me, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing," he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Annabeth grimaced, "You made me hurry up for nothing?"

"You weren't eager to see your boyfriend?" he countered.

"I was!" she protested, pecking him lightly on the cheek. The sensation it left behind had a lingering effect, his previously cold body warmed up at the slight touch. Percy felt his senses reawaken from their frozen state, his anger ebbing away quickly.

He sat up abruptly, Annabeth following suit in surprise, "Perce?"

Percy took a deep breath. It was now or never…well, not never, but mustering up his courage again was going to be a big issue. He had to do it. He was the hero of Olympus after all.

He noticed that Annabeth was in the same position as he was. That wouldn't do. They both couldn't be kneeling on the sand. How else would he propose?! Percy almost panicked at the small triviality.

Not knowing what to do without making it any more awkward, he grasped Annabeth's arms firmly with his own, bringing her up with him so that they were both standing. There.

But now, he couldn't immediately kneel down again. And so he was faced with a conundrum. He would either have to sit it out and wait for sufficient time to pass before proposing or kneel down right away.

Annabeth shot him a perplexed look, "Are you okay, Percy? You seem a little pale."

"Nah, I'm good," he took her hand, content to let be in his own for the time being. "Nice day isn't it?" he began conversationally.

"I suppose…" Annabeth looked away uncomfortably as her hand moved impatiently in his own. Percy could feel her growing discomfort as she struggled to keep conversation.

 _So much for things going as planned_ , he thought to himself.

"Um…" he began.

"What?"

Percy glanced his watch again; the time was nearing 8:45 PM. He didn't know what exactly he was waiting for, but the time just didn't seem right yet. "Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Just tell me what's on your mind. Spit it out. You've been quiet since I came out," she answered semi-irritably, semi-concerned.

Percy wanted to stall. It wasn't time yet, "So, did you hear about what the Stolls did?"

"You mean when they put smoke bombs in the Ares cabin, covering it with whipped cream?" Annabeth asked disinterestedly, "Percy, that's old news. It happened this morning."

"Oh. How about Chiron's new tail curlers?"

"He got new ones?" Annabeth asked, her interest now slightly piqued.

"Yeah." The silence overtook them once more.

"You know, the harpies do come out at nine, right? That leaves us fifteen minutes," Annabeth pressed, as though eager to leave if Percy didn't tell her what was going on.

"Right, the harpies," Percy scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He slipped his hand in his pocket, his hand contacting the small satin box within. Its reassuring presence boosted his confidence a little.

"Annabeth," he began, only to stop. Hades! He wasn't kneeling. Just as he was about to kneel, he heard the sound of wailing siren in the background. The harpies… As they came closer, it sounded more and more like an ambulance.

She gave him a pointed look, mouthing, _told you so_.

 _What's your genius plan now Perce?_ He berated himself. Gods. All he had wanted to do was propose. Was that too much to ask for?

He grabbed her arm quickly, walking quickly towards the shore where the ocean met land. Percy considered creating another underwater bubble, but he had already done that, and he wanted this proposal to be unique. He reached down once again to his pocket, feeling the weight of the ring box gone.

Percy was ready to cry at this point. The hero of Olympus was almost reduced to tears when he noticed the box had disappeared. It must have fallen when they were running towards the waves.

The screech of the harpies was beginning to die off with each passing second. Annabeth just looked on with amusement at Percy's facial expression, "You look like you're dying."

"I might as well be," he snapped.

Annabeth put her hands up in surrender, "Perce, I have no idea what's going on, but you look worse than Deathboy."

"It's all ruined!" He shot back in a devastated tone. Annabeth chuckled once to which Percy glared, "It's not a laughing matter."

"You should see how you look. Aw man, I should have recorded this. Behold, the man who saved Olympus on the verge of tears. Gods Percy, you look adorable when you're mad. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up."

Percy scowled wordlessly at her teasing tone. She didn't understand. It had taken him a whole year to muster the courage to propose to her, and now he lost it. Just like that. How could he have been so clumsy? "It's easy for you to say. You didn't have to do it."

Annabeth's mood suddenly turned more somber, "About that…" Annabeth kneeled down in front of Percy, her hand drawing out a gray box almost identical to the one Percy had lost.

"How…?" Percy began to stammer.

"I had the Stolls switch the real one with the fake one. I had a feeling you might lose it or chicken out," her gray eyes gleamed in amusement. "I was right. You did both…"

"Shut up," Percy was dumbfounded. Nothing was going to plan, but here they were…

"Perce, I've known you since I was twelve. You were best friend of five years, and then my boyfriend for the next five. I think we've reached that stage in life where I wouldn't be anywhere without you. Will you marry me?" Annabeth opened the gray box. Percy looked at it dubiously. No way was he going to wear that.

Percy felt his confidence resurge. In one swift motion, he picked up Annabeth bridal style, having had enough with the role reversal. "Give me the damned box," he muttered. Annabeth laughed as she handed over the box. Still managing to hold her, he skillfully pried the ring out of its holder, slipping it onto the ring-finger of the rightful owner. "There," he said triumphantly, leaning down to kiss Annabeth.

She stopped him, "You still haven't given me your answer."

Percy looked at her curiously, "Woman, you just proposed to me with the ring I bought for you. The answer is yes." Without another word, he kissed her full on, all the meanwhile still holding her bridal style in his arms.

As they drew back, Annabeth gave him a teasing grin, "Glad that someone's the man in the relationship."

"Don't tempt me," he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments down below!


End file.
